Project: Android
by Ribab
Summary: Now that Tony Stark has invented the Iron Man suit, what can stop his industry from inventing the most masterpiece piece of technology? Disclamer: I don't own Iron Man, Marvel does. Had to put the Disclamer somewhere.
1. The Dream

(Please don't mind of the random letters things, I don't know why it's doing that.)

Dust filled the air around him; he couldn't see anything as the building was crashing down. He was inside the building running franticly with the crowd trying to dodge falling objects. Outside he could hear a banging sound against the wall, it sounded as if someone was trying to ram the wall down.

His curiosity was flowing and soon he found himself looking at the direction the wall was shaking the most violently which was also the direction the blasting sound was coming from. The wall then blasted open picking up the most devastating amount of dust that filled the entrance. There was no-one in the room anymore except for the people who were knocked out and he was just standing there staring, and then he saw it as the dust cleared. The nightmare standing in the entrance of the blasted hole was...

"Greg! Wake up!"


	2. Good Morning

"Greg! Wake up!" was all Greg could hear ringing in his ears early in the morning. That was his wife calling from the kitchen. Breakfast must be ready, Rachel doesn't really like waiting for him to get his food. "Breakfast is ready!" Greg just knew it! It always amused Greg when he knew exactly what was going to happen, which he doesn't know exactly what was going to happen much but he plays that game with himself sometimes when he's bored.

"I guess I'll get up now." Greg called back to his wife. He got out of bed, stretched his back, and walked toward the door. Greg had sweater pants on when he went to bed because he was working late last night and decided to wear sweater pants so he can go to bed right when he got home.

Greg's House isn't really that big, as his family is about average income, the house wasn't a mansion but he was really into computers and electronic equipment so he made a room just to be filled with gadgets and other things of the like to be set on shelves like trophies. Most of the walls of his house were white but there were some other colors in there too, none too really on the dark side though.

When Greg got to the kitchen, he immediately went to the food. His eyes were scanning the kitchen looking for something already made for him to eat.

"The food's on the table, Greg." Rachel said.

Then Greg responded with, "I knew that." even though he didn't. He didn't want to look dumb in front of people when it seems that he has to look presentable for the whole world when he makes his presentation to this business that he is looking to join.

Greg went to the dining room table to sit down to eat; there was a waffle on his plate on the end of the table that he sits in almost every day. The table was filled with plates, 5 plates to be exact, and each one had a waffle in them except for one. It had some healthy high-calorie cereal in it without milk. On this long wooden table there was also some Butter, Syrup, and Milk, but they forgot the cups. "You forgot the cups!" Greg called out.

"I know!" Rachel answered then this crumbling sound came from the driveway which sounded like a car was pulling in. "Oh… I forgot to tell you!" Rachel said. "Someone wanted to schedule a meeting with you today, they just called like 30 minutes ago and I said ok.

"I better get ready then!"


	3. 3 Visitors

"I better get ready then!" Greg answered, then he hurried to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, hurried to his bedroom, got dressed in his nice tuxedo clothes, hurried to… the door opened and 3 men entered, he knew them. At least Greg looked ready, because he quickly got his nice shoes on and made his way to the door.

The first guy greeted him, "It's nice to meet you Greg Larston."

"No, it's nice to meet 'you', Tony Kechand." Greg responded. Tony was also in a tuxedo, as were his friends too. Tony was a slim man, not as slim as Greg but he was slim. As Greg was 26 years old, this employer was about a good 30 years older than him. Tony had black hair and nice facial hair. He was the leader of Stark Industries, one rich man and an awesome background of a weapons inventor that Greg wished he was Tony. Tony made an amazing iron armor suit out of scraps in a place that you could call a junkyard.

The second person wasn't as slim as the other's but he did look pretty good in his tuxedo. His name Greg remembered. His name was Edger Montinaz. Edger was a bit French but he was an American as they are living in America. Edger looked serious though. It didn't seem that he was willing to take a joke. He didn't have any hair, it was all shaved off. The muscles on his arms were also bigger than anyone else's, probably because he has been working out. He looked about in his 40's

The third was the one that Greg didn't remember, he never saw the third guy before. He looked like the type of guy that would be on TV with his hair styled and no facial hair. He also looked about in his 30's and he looked professional. He had an attentive look on his face like this meeting was something really important but not that important for his matter, just important enough for him to just have to show up. "Welcome Mr…" Greg started.

"Mr. Shonzer, Mike Shonzer is my name." The guy answered.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Shonzer. Welcome to my house." Greg greeted him, "So what brings you all here?"

"We heard of your wide range of skills as an inventor and have come to see if you are willing to take a Job in Stark Industries." Tony said.

"That would be great! But there is this other company that wants to hire me. They want to give me a job in the computer repairing department." Greg answered.

Edger Montinaz started saying, "We were thinking that you could take a job in being a…," but Tony cut him off.

"We shouldn't reveal that right now." Tony whispered to Edger.

"Well if it's that secret and important, sure I'll do it. What's my salary?" Greg said.

"120,000 a year starting out." Mike Shonzer said.

"No, I think it's more important than that. We'll see how well you do." Tony said.

"Well it seems alright, when will I be on duty?" Greg responded.

"Want to tour the business right now?" Mike suggested.

Tony immediately picked up the idea. "That would be a great Idea! Your wife could come along too." Now Tony wasn't thinking so self-important as he used to because he realized a couple years ago that he should live up to something and help out the world.

"So How's your business being Iron Man going?" Greg asked. Everyone knows that Tony is Iron Man now. Greg was trying to keep calm about this job offer but he couldn't keep himself from smiling.

"Oh, you know. The usual. The US has had me fixed up on some terrorist problems but their too easy. The terrorists have nothing that can stop my suit so far."

"I have gotta say that that suit is just the coolest thing, it's amazing someone thought of it." Greg commented.

"I hear that all the time." Tony said.

"I can imagine." Greg said.

Then Edger stopped the conversation, "Well let's get to business."

"Yeah, come on with us, we'll give you a tour of our industry and show you to your job." Tony said, "As I said, your wife can come too if she wants."  
"Sarah!" Greg called.

"Yeah?!" Sarah called back.

"Would you like to go to the business I'm interested in and take a tour?!"

"That sounds great! But I can't go right now; I'm in the middle of handling my Business."

"Well I'm going right now! Bye!"

"Bye! See you later!" Sarah called.

"Well, better to leave sooner, quicker to get to the excitement!" Greg said to the others.

"Yeah, let's go." Mike agreed.

They left the house in an expensive black limo with some white trim as a secondary color.

A thought then came to Greg's mind. He was hungry! He never ate breakfast because of the immediate meeting. Greg looked around the limo and the inside was the same colors as the outside. There was also a machine in the front of the limo that looked like it provided food. "Is it alright if I can have something to eat? I had no Idea you were coming, I was asleep as you called." It was 9:00 in the morning and he has had nothing to eat.

"Sure you can, it would be a pleasure." Said some voice that Greg has heard somewhere.

"Is that Microsoft Sam's voice?"

"Yes. I am programmed with Microsoft Sam's voice." The voice said again. Microsoft Sam is a text recognizer that says whatever you want it to say. "What do you want to eat? We have fast food, deli bar, ice cream, donuts (donuts was said very slowly), and a few more other restaurants to choose from.

"I see you found our Food Vendor." Tony said. "It was invented a year ago by our pal Edger. I'm surprised it wasn't invented earlier, it was pretty simple."

"I think I want subway." Greg said.

"Processing Information… Recognizing Subway… finding list of synonyms… undecipherable in my databases." The Microsoft Sam voice said.

"Sam, a Subway is the same thing as a deli bar, acquire that information." Tony said.  
"I knew that," said the Microsoft Sam voice. "Making a Subway, subway done. Here you go." A robot hand handed a subway sandwich to Greg wrapped in Subway wrapping.

"Thank you Sam" Greg said.

"There is no need for a thank you. My programming does not accept tips." Said the vendor.

"That's some nice technology you got there." Greg said as he was eating his sandwich. "I never got a project together to make a robot vendor like that. Does your industry do a variety of different types of work projects? I remember when you used to be just into weapons."

"Yes." Tony answered. "We have expanded the range of the types of items that we sell so we can help the community a little more. Our company doesn't focus on weaponry as much as it used to but there is still some projects in that subject."

"Well I'm so glad to be able to work with you Tony Stark." Greg said as he finished his Deli sandwich.


End file.
